1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio terminal device, in particular, it relates to the configuration of a housing capable of realizing sufficient shock resistance and high rigidity as a radio terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, both of an upper case and a lower case of a radio device, such as a portable phone, are formed, in general, with a resin for achieving a light weight. However, a problem is involved in that if a user drops such a kind of radio device inadvertently, the housing might easily break.
Therefore, it is conceivable to provide the housing made of metal so as to reinforce the housing strength and the rigidity. However, since the metal does not transmit an electromagnetic wave (an electronic wave), although the housing made of metal is suitable for shielding electromagnetic waves, the housing made of metal is not appropriate to ensure the antenna characteristics.